An Average Day at Emerald High 2
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: The freshmen are back...as sophomores. And what's this...? The school is a prison! Oops, spoiler! Evil teachers, gangster bullies, and moving meatloaf...this should be good! T for random fights in the lunchroom and high school humor.
1. The Bus Stop

** An Average Day at Emerald High 2**

A/N: Only because the first one got so many hits. This is year two for the freshmen... Who are now sophomores. This should be interesting. With new challenges, more bizarre teachers and evil bullies, this should be extremely weird... 

** Ok just read. It'll be better than this dumb summary. **

** XxXxXxXx**

"I DON'T WANNA! LAST YEAR WAS TERRIBLE!"

"SHUT UP AND GET ON THE EFFING BUS!"

Silver grabbed a nearby tree and held onto it with all his might as Knuckles grabbed his feet and tried to pull him into the bus doors.

The people on the bus were all watching intensely, a couple pulling out cell phones and filming the entire ordeal. Knuckles finally managed to get Silver to let go of the poor tree, which was now bent, and drag him through the dirt and feet first into the bus.

"I hate you." Silver muttered as Knuckles dragged him into a seat.

"Sorry. But I had to." Knuckles sighed, facepalming and avoiding all the awkward looks fired at them.

Something told him that this was only the beginning of this horrible sophomore year...

** XxXxXxXx**

** These first few chapters will be short, and then by about chapter 3 I should have some sort of plot going on and such. This story actually is going to have a plot! GASP! Amazing! It's NOT a total CrackFic! There is actually something going to happen besides random insanity!**

** And so to find out what it's going to be about, you must WAIT! HA HA HA! **

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


	2. Sophomore Homeroom

**…**

**That wasn't much of a wait. Oh well. This chapter is still mostly random crap, so enjoy! And I hope to All Things Holy that my teachers aren't going to be like this…**

**XxXxXxXx**

**SOPHOMORE HOMEROOM**

"Welcome back to another fun filled school year!" the homeroom teacher sang. "Now we will play the name game so everyone knows who's who!"

The entire glass gave her a look that clearly said, "are you kidding me?!"

But she chose to ignore it.

"So, who are you?" she pointed to the green hawk in the front corner of the room.

"I'm Jet the Hawk..." he hid his face in a math book. "And I hate this game."

"Oh, come now!" the teacher scolded. "We are all friends here!"

"What is she smoking?!" someone muttered near the back of the room.

"Lady, if you think we're all gonna be friends, then you've got something coming your way." Sonic cast a glare at Jet.

The teacher just smiled... Evilly.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I told you evil teachers were involved!**

**NOW YOU MUST WAIT FOR CHAPTER 3!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	3. 1st Period: AP Geometry

** Haha, I'm back! Again! What, third time today? Awesome! But believe me, I won't be uploading for a possible week…I'm going on a vacation. *Shudders and cries, therefore releasing Iblis* **

** I hate vacation. Nuff said.**

** XxXxXxXx**

** FIRST PERIOD: MATH**

** XxXxXxXx**

"What class is this?" Shadow leaned over the isle to speak to Tails, the closest person to him. He then fell out of his seat, tipping the desk over and sending a biology book along with a math book, calculator and hard cover novel cascading onto his head.

"Well, it isn't ninja class, I can tell you that." Tails sighed as everyone in the class whipped phones out and started taking a million pictures.

"Just tell me what class this is again," Shadow hissed. "before someone gets Chaos Blasted to oblivion."

"Advanced Placement Geometry." Tails said. "I should technically be in AP Calculus, but the teacher thought that suggestion was hilarious."

"Ha. Ha." Shadow growled, putting everything back on the desk and glancing around the room. Along with Tails, he knew Wave and Vector. That was mostly it.

The teacher walked into the room. He was really tall and in need of a diet. He walked up to the front of the room and said in a voice that reminded everyone of Severus Snape, "Hello, class. Welcome to jail... I mean, AP Geometry. I am Warden... I mean... Mr. Warner. I'm sure we will all get along."

The class just stared. At least this guy explained why there were bars on the windows.

"There have been a few changes to the prison... I mean... School schedule this year." Warden/Mr. Warner began. "For instance, a few at the Juvenile Correctional Facility have joined us. I know you will all welcome them." he glared evilly.

"We have kids who are in jail with us?!" Wave asked, looking shocked.

"And why does that separate them from us?" Mr. Warden... I mean... Warner said.

"...Nevermind." Wave mumbled.

"And now for the lesson." Mr. Warner turned and began writing on the board two very oddly shaped shapes that sort of resembled rectangles. Then he wrote a ton of letters and numbers randomly around the shape. "can anyone tell me the answer?"

"To what exactly?" Shadow asked.

Mr. Warner facepalmed. "The answer to the area of the two shapes."

Tails raised his hand. "Sir, is it 42?"

"Exactly right!" Mr. Warner nodded. "Good work prisoner... I mean... Kid."

Everyone in the room sort of exchanged glances. "Riiiiight," Wave said slowly.

"This class is beginning to scare me." Shadow muttered.

"Oh, class, one more thing..." Mr. Warner said. "Someone in this room may have the Death Desk. It has been known to topple over at random moments."

That was about when Shadow was thrown to the floor by unknown evil and said Death Desk. The entire class roared with laughter as the teacher turned back to the board and began writing more math probablems. Needless to say, many pictures were taken of Shadow buried by textbooks and the life-hating desk.

** XxXxXxXx**

** IN THE HALLWAY AFTER CLASS**

** XxXxXxXx**

"I'm seeing double," Shadow muttered as Tails and Vector guided him toward his next class. "And Tails... Why are you changing colours?"

"Maybe this was more serious than I thought..." Tails muttered. "Vector, does the school still have a nurse?"

"No, they have an interrogator, though." Vector sighed.

"And that's going to do us a load of good." Tails sighed. "Sorry, Shadow. You're going to have to just have to get through the day on your own."

"I'll try." Shadow muttered.

They rounded a corner and ran smack into a green hedgehog wearing orange.

"Sorry!" Tails said, continuing on.

"Oh, you're 'sorry'? I'm sorry too." the kid said. Before Tails could do anything, something hit him across the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Vector shouted, letting go of Shadow, who lost his balance and fell too. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm who you're going to owe lunch money to." the hedgehog said. "Unless, of course, you want to get pummeled."

"I know you!" Shadow growled, trying to stand and instead pushing Tails into a locker. "In fact, because of Sonic and I, you're in that jail. Why they decided to send you here with us, we'll never know. Now you'd better leave us alone or we'll defeat you once again, Scourge!"

The hedgehog, Scourge, just laughed. "Someone got the Death Desk, didn't they?"

Shadow cringed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you've got a lump the size of a grapefruit on your forehead." Scourge snickered.

"May Chaos damn you to that desk for all of eternity." Shadow growled.

Vector, Tails and a couple of nearby eavesdroppers nearby all made 'OOOOH!' faces.

"I'm not even in that class." Scourge smirked.

"Oh, that's right. You're in Pre-Algebra." Shadow growled.

Scourge ran forward and slammed his fist into Shadow's head. At the same time, Sonic came flying out of nowhere and knocked Scourge's legs out from under him, making him fall to the floor. Knuckles joined the group on the scene and helped Tails and Shadow up.

"What's going on here? Why you, of all people?!" Sonic shouted at his double.

"Ask the prison. Apparently this is worse than community service." Scourge grumbled.

That was when a few teachers flanked by security guards came running and broke everyone up.

"GO TO YOUR NEXT CLASSES AND NEVER AGAIN LET ME CATCH YOU FIGHTING, EVER!" the choir teacher sang in an evil voice.

Everyone quickly disbanded, heading for their next class.

"I knew this year was going to be terrible." Knuckles sighed.

** XxXxXxXx**

** In the next chapter they go to the computer lab! This should be fun…Photoshopping and Amazon!  
So until I manage to upload again…**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


	4. 2nd Period: Technology

**TECHNOLOGY**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Are we there yet?" Shadow asked.

"We have to find the computer room!" Vector grinned.

"Haha, so funny." Tails growled.

They eventually found a room labeleled 'Computer Lab.'("Hey look! We found the computer room!") Vector and Tails handed Shadow off to a very confused looking Espio and then darted away to get to their next classes. Espio then found a place to sit and dumped Shadow next to him.

"Hey, guys! How's being a sophomore?" Silver asked, sitting next to them.

"I've had better days..." Espio muttered, staring at the piece of crap computer in front of him. It had to be 20 years old. At least.

"I'm kinda liking it!" Silver said, grinning madly. "See that girl over there? She keeps looking at me!" Espio, Shadow and Sonic(who just randomly appeared there via Chaos Control) both followed his gaze across the room towards a reddish-brown fox that was staring in their direction.

"Um...Silver, flirting with her isn't the best idea." Sonic warned.

"Why not?" Silver asked. "The one time I finally get a hot girl to actually look at me..."

"No, it's not because I like her or anything... But that's Fiona Fox. Scourge's girlfriend. And he'll kill you if you so much as glance at her."

"Oh," Silver slumped in his seat, ears drooping.

"It's all right. You'll find someone." Espio said. "...Eventually."

Silver cast him a withering glare just as the teacher walked in. The teacher was basically Chuck Norris...as a girl. She even had a goatee. "Welcome to computer technology." She said in a low grisly voice. "Please log in."

Everyone turned their computers on and waited forever for the login screen to finally load. Sonic's computer was the fastest, and he proceeded to log in at the speed of light. Silver snickered as his loading screen popped up again. "What's so funny?" Sonic asked.

"Your password." Silver said. "Seriousally...Ilovechili?!"

"Shut up!" Sonic hissed.

"Now today we will be photoshopping random objects." The teacher said. "So go to the Photoshop icon."

The door to the classroom opened again and Scourge walked in. The teacher cast him an evil glare and hissed in her manly voice, "Why are you late?"

"Cuz I felt like it." Scourge glanced around the room. The only open seat was by Silver, who turned a shade whiter than white, if that was even possible.

Scourge sat next to him and proceeded to hack into the school's principal's settings. He then went to Amazon dot com and ordered two thousand dollars worth of toilet paper to be delivered immeadentally to the school.

"Why did you do that?" Silver squeaked.

"Because this school is filled with crappy teachers and twerps like yourself." Scourge glared. He then ordered three hundred thousand dollars worth of fly swatters.

"Ooookkaaay then..." Silver turned his attention away and photoshopped an apple to look like a banana.

"Hey, look! Webcams!" Sonic snickered, taking a picture of himself and photoshopping it so he actually had abs. "Yeah, those girls can't resist me now..."

"Too bad it's just a picture." Shadow snorted. Sonic grabbed his arm and pulled him in the line of sight of his webcam, taking multiple pictures.

"Delete those before I kill you."

"It'll be worth it!" Sonic laughed evilly and began photoshopping devil horns and a tail onto Shadow.

Meanwhile, Scourge hadn't photoshopped one thing. He was busy ordering ten tons of fruit.

"Right..." Silver said to himself. "Just don't pay attention..." He found his gaze had settled on the back of Fiona's head. Man she was hot...

"What are you looking at?!" Scourge grabbed one of Silver's spines and pulled him roughly to the side.

"Ow ow ow ow,"

"So much as look at her and you are dead meat. You hear me?" Scourge growled.

"Yeah! ow ow!" Silver wailed.

"Hey, look, Shadow! I photoshopped myself to look like Scourge!" Sonic laughed. "Only totally awesome!"

Shadow facepalmed and muttered something about needing Asprin. Silver had sort of slipped out of his seat and was now hiding under his chair and Espio was giving the entire group a very confused stare.

"What to Photoshop next..." Sonic thought.

XxXxXxXx

IN THE HALLWAY AFTER CLASS

XxXxXxXx

"THAT WAS THE BEST CLASS EVER!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah...you just keep on believing that..." Silver squeaked.

"What's next in this epic school?!"

"Um... Both you and me along with a couple of others we know have..." Silver trailed off as he looked at the schedule, eyes widening.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"We...we have..." Silver almost went into shock.

"Spit it out! Come on!"

"...HEALTH." Silver squeaked before his knees gave out.

**XxXxXxXx **

**I am so evil. Don't worry, this story is rated T. **

**I won't scar you. But I will make this class really funny. **

**Until next time, **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**

** Ps: I uploaded this from an iPod. Sorry for any mistakes you may have found... I'll edit this when I get to a real computer.**


	5. 3rd Period: Health

**All right people, I'm back from vacation! I got thrown off of a jet ski! And I lost my deodorant when we were packing to go home! Yey! Updates to be random!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**IN THE HALLWAY**

**XxXxXxXx**

"OH GOOD CHAOS NOOOOO!" Sonic cried.

"We're going to die!" Silver wailed. "Someone shoot me now!"

"I would, but guns aren't allowed in school." Shadow muttered, coming up behind them. "What class do you have next?"

"Health," Sonic squeaked.

"Sucks to be you." Shadow snickered. "I have chemistry." With that, he walked off, leaving the other two hedgehogs to slowly make their way to the dreaded class.

"Would the teacher notice if we skipped?" Sonic asked.

"Doubt it." Silver muttered. "But keep in mind this is the first day of school. We shouldn't be talking about...health class stuff yet."

"You're right. Thank Chaos." Sonic grinned. "I think we'll survive."

They made their way through the halls, singing "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**HEALTH CLASS**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Oh, hey, Knuckles!" Sonic said, sitting behind him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Stop breathing down my neck."

"Oh, look! Hi, Jet!" Sonic waved.

Jet hid his face in a math book and cried. "What's his probablem?"

"You." Knuckles and Silver said at the same time.

"I just realized how many freshmen are in this class." Silver said. "Look, isn't that Vector and Espio's friend...Charmy? Man, I didn't know he was already in high school!"

"And isn't that Cream?" Knuckles asked, pointing to a rabbit in the corner of the room.

"Oh, wow! It is!"

"Let's go sit by them! They're nearby Jet too!" Sonic got up and moved.

Jet glared, but Sonic ignored him.

"Hi, people!"

"Hi, mister Sonic!" Cream said.

The teacher walked into the room. He was a young guy in his late thirties with a goatee. He was awesome. And his shirt said he liked soccer. "Hello, class!" He said. "I'm Mr. Andante!"

A couple of the freshmen waved.

"Ha ha! Look at this picture!" Sonic laughed, but luckily the teacher didn't notice.

Silver glanced over and realized in horror that Sonic was flipping through the health book.

"Um..." Knuckles said, turning a shade whiter. "Sonic... Do you even know what that is?"

"Hee hee. No." Sonic laughed.

"Oh, Chaos help us," Jet facepalmed.

Just as the bell rang, Vector came running in, claiming the chair next to Silver. "Hi, everyone. Hey, Charmy!"

"Hi, Vector! I'm glad I get a lot of friends in this class!" Charmy squealed.

"Yeah, you're gonna need them." Knuckles sighed, ripping the health book out of Sonic's hands.

"Ok, class. Let's get started!" Mr. Andante said. "Please pick up a book and turn to page 666."

Everyone picked up a book and turned to said page. Cream paled. "Isn't 666 the devil's number?"

"I think so, why?" Silver asked.

"That page in our books is the beginning of the chapter on reproduction..."

The health book fell out of Charmy's hands and hit Vector on the head.

"Maybe that's a coincidence..." Knuckles muttered.

"I think the devil wrote this chapter." Jet groaned. "Someone please kill me."

**XxXxXxXx**

**AFTER CLASS IN THE HALLWAY**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Ah... So THAT'S how babies are made..." Charmy squeaked. He was literally so scarred for life that he couldn't fly at the moment. He was clinging to Vector's head, wiping away a tear. "Why?! WHY?!"

"I never want to get married..." Silver muttered.

"Dude, that is SICKENING!" Sonic gagged.

"So you know what that picture was of yet?" Knuckles sighed.

"I JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO KILL ME! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" Jet ran off, going insane.

"Apparently." Silver said.

"I need to gorge out my eyes. And eardrums. And my mind's eye." Sonic tore at his ears.

"I was always told that babies came from storks." Cream said. "And to tell you the truth... I don't really get it."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"GOOD." Silver said.

"Don't think too hard about it, Cream! Save your young, innocent mind!" Vector said.

"Ok..." Cream said, a bit freaked out by the sophomores.

"Ok, now that the worst class ever is done... What's next?" Sonic asked.

"Lunch! We all have it together!" Charmy said. "Hurray!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**I hope I didn't scare you all too much... Mr. Andante is based on my health teacher, only my teacher was awesome and I actually opted out of the worst of the class. I'm a good guesser when it comes to multiple choices.**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	6. 4th Period: Lunch

**LUNCH**

** XxXxXxXx**

"Ok, the school has enough money to hire some more crappy teachers, but not better food?!" Jet sighed, picking at the meatloaf he had with a fork. It moved slightly and uttered a complaint.

"Yeah, it's in the school rules or something...'Thou shall not have good food'." Silver rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you people again..." Shadow muttered, claiming a seat next to Jet. "How goes health class?"

"HORRIBLE!" Charmy screamed. "THE IMAGES! THEY BURN!"

"Ha." Shadow snickered. "Exactly how bad was it?"

"Really bad..." Sonic shuddered. "The page number was 666. Nuff said."

"So... It was about-"

"DO NOT UTTER THE HORRID WORDS!" Sonic threw meatloaf at his face.

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" Jet asked.

"No reason." Shadow growled. He glanced around the lunchroom before his gaze settled on a human girl three tables down. "Oh, there's Maria! I haven't seen her since last year!"

With that, he stood up and walked off.

"Ok then..." Silver said. "Something tells me that Shadow has health next hour."

"That would explain that..." Vector sighed.

"Hey, guys!"

The group turned to see Wave, Storm, Blaze and Amy walk over. Sonic turned and ran, Amy following.

"Right... Hi." Espio sighed. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere, really." Blaze said. "Just sort of wondering and picking on the freshmen!"

"All we really did was point them in the wrong direction." Wave grinned.

"You guys are mean!" Charmy sniffed. "Just because we're new here doesn't mean you have to be mean!"

"You're not on our hit list." Blaze said. "In fact, we'll offer you protection from the other people."

"You guys are awesome!" Charmy said.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still running from Amy. He ran outside in the courtyard, slamming into someone holding a tray of the school's crappy food.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Scourge shouted, moldy meatloaf all over his orange prison clothes and green quills. He grabbed Sonic by his ear and threw him to the ground.

"Hey!" Tails came flying out of nowhere, slamming his foot into Scourge's face.

He was knocked backwards, into the brick siding of the building. Sonic got up and stood by Tails in case Scourge decided to attack again.

"Do you really think this is going to stop me?" the green hedgehog growled, stumbling back to his feet. Instantly, five others in the courtyard gathered around them, one of the five Fiona Fox from technology.

"Meet the Destructix." Scourge snickered. "And if you want to remain in one piece I'd recommend not messing with any of us ever again."

"Yeah?" Sonic growled. With that, he lunged at his enemy.

A few teachers and security guards ran over and proceeded to pull the fighting teenagers apart. They were dragged off towards the principle's office, both Scourge with his gang and Sonic with Tails.

"Good going." Scourge growled.

"Shut up." Sonic hissed.

They were all thrown into the principle's office. The ground- instead of covered by a carpet or even tile- was hard cement. There was a wooden desk and a chair, nothing else. Sitting behind the desk and in the chair was a man in some sort of army uniform covered in medals and awards.

"They were fighting, sir." said one of the teachers.

"Ah, again?" the man sighed. A nameplate read MATT TOWER.

"Not my fault. He started it." Sonic said.

"I did not! You ran into me!" Scourge growled. He was still covered in meatloaf remains.

"I don't care WHO started it!" Matt Tower shouted. "I care about seeing you two after school! In detention!"

"Again?" Sonic facepalmed. "Man, a repeat of freshmen year..."

Matt Tower kicked them out of his office.

"Sonic, that room is really...bare." Tails said. "It's like a prison cell."

"Because that's what it is." Scourge said. "Don't you know anything about this school? It used to be the prison. Then they built another building and decided to move everyone there. The old prison then became a school. Some of the rooms aren't even finished yet, even after all these years."

"Yeah, right." Sonic crossed his arms and Tails' fur fluffed up as his eyes grew wide.

"Really?" he squeaked.

"Of course. They say that you can still hear the screams of the tortured if you listen hard enough." Scourge grinned. The gang assembled behind him snickered too.

"Whatever. Come on, Tails. I bet you the others are looking for us." Sonic said, guiding the terrified fox down the hallway.

**MEANWHILE...**

"AAAAGH IT'S EATING ME FROM THE INSIDE!" Jet screamed, clawing at his stomach.

"How did you manage to stomach that live meatloaf in the first place?" Wave demanded.

"I think he really is dying..." Charmy stared.

Cream's eyes got really big. "Mister Jet? Are you ok?!"

"He stopped breathing." Blaze said flatly.

"Holy crap! Someone call the hospital!" Vector shouted.

"Who knew high school was this dangerous..." Silver squeaked.

Shadow came running over, dragging Maria behind him. "What happened?"

A lot of onlookers started to gather around.

"Jet's dead." Knuckles explained.

"Oh, ok. Everyone stand back." Shadow said. He then slammed the heel of his shoe into Jet's stomach, making him vomit up a huge glop of live meatloaf. It hit the floor and crawled away.

"Nasty," Maria muttered.

Jet sat up, gasping for air. "What happened?! Did I die?!"

"No." Shadow said, beginning to walk away again. The crowd that had assembled around them began to clap and cheer. Shadow was carried out of the cafeteria like a hero.

"Show off." Knuckles sighed.

** XxXxXxXx**

** Wow. Ok, then... Moving on. **

** Hope you enjoyed this. More on the way. **

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


	7. 5th Period: AP Chemistry

** Ok, I own nothing. Although I would love to have rights over Phineas and Ferb.  
SEGA owns Sonic and co., Disney owns Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus. **

** XxXxXxXx**

** AP CHEMISTRY**

** XxXxXxXx**

"Hey, guys!" Tails waved excitedly. "I'm glad we have this class together!"

Blaze, Sonic and Jet sort of half-nodded, glancing around the creepy science lab.

"Something tells me this teacher is going to be very creepy..." Sonic muttered.

"What tipped you off? The discarded medical equipment in the corner?" Blaze asked.

"No, the mouse in that cage over there writing 'Help me!' on a piece of paper with some green stuff." Sonic pointed.

"Oh..." Blaze paled.

They sat there for a few seconds.

"Let's get out of here!" Tails screamed, bolting for the door.

Just as they had neared the door, the teacher stepped in and blocked their path. He was really tall and really skinny, with a mop of brown hair on his head that resembled a dead raccoon.

"Hello, class," he said in a raspy voice. "My name is Professor Doofenshmirtz."

The class just stared.

"Errr...today we are going to use Bunsen Burners and...uh...burn things."

"ALL RIIIIIGHT!" Someone shouted. A fireball flew into the air.

"What?!" Jet shouted, ducking under a desk. "This is madness!"

"I have a feeling we are going to die." Sonic muttered.

It was at that second that the window broke and a greenish blue platypus flew in wearing an Indiana Jones hat. He landed nearby the Bunsen Burner and knocked it over, igniting Jet's tail feathers. Said hawk ran around screaming.

"Perry the Platypus! Why must you interfere with my harmless new job?!" Prof. Doofenshmirtz growled, grabbing a vial of something green.

The platypus named Perry proceeded to pull a stun gun from under his hat. Doofenshmirtz threw the vial of green stuff at him.

There was an explosion of purple.

Perry the Platypus was now a vibrant yellow. He looked quite alarmed.

"Ok, now class, I am going to teach you how to catch a secret agent!" Doofenshmirtz said, lunging at Perry but missing and tackling Tails instead.

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS AP CHEMISTRY!" Blaze shouted above the loud explosions and unfortunate things happening. Sonic had mixed two chemicals together, creating some sort of flash bomb. This bought the class enough time to escape out into the hall.

"Worst. Class. Ever." Tails squeaked.

"Let's get far away from it." Blaze agreed.

"My butt hurts." Jet whined. His tail feathers were still smoking.

"I bet it does." Blaze facepalmed.

Just an average day at Emerald High.

** XxXxXxXx**

** That's what happens when I watch a lot of Phineas and Ferb, which is one of the best shows ever! And wow, this chapter is short! Maybe that means another chapter might be uploaded today!**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


	8. 6th Period: AP World History

**Oh, look, another short chapter -_-**

**Sorry…I need a few fillers for an upcoming thingy. Details in the ending Author Notes on this chapter.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**IN THE HALLWAY**

**XxXxXxXx**

The group ran into Shadow and Espio on their way away from 'AP chemistry.' Both of them looked as though they had run a long distance in three seconds.

"Hi, guys." Tails said. "What's up?"

Shadow blinked and managed to say, "Oh, good Chaos..."

"Let me guess... Health class?" Blaze shook her head. "I guess it's just better to get it over with when you can..."

"Yeah, 'better'." Espio shuddered.

"Ha." Sonic snickered.

"So what's your next class?" Blaze asked.

"World History." Espio said. "What do you have?"

"Dang it, I have computer programming..." Blaze muttered.

"It's ok, we can still see each other in lunch and stuff. I got art next." Tails said.

"Well, I'm off to my next class, which is drama." Sonic walked away.

"That explains a lot." Shadow facepalmed.

So they began go their separate ways. Espio headed down the hall, going around a corner to see a fight starting between a nerdy looking human girl and—surprise, surprise—Scourge.

"Listen, buddy, you don't know anything about being king!" the girl growled.

"And you would? You're a girl!" Scourge shot back.

"So what? They call me GhostKing for a reason!"

"There's a reason behind my name too! And the way you're heading, you're about to find out why!"

"Oh, right, ok, Evil Sonic." GhostKing growled.

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" Scourge lunged at her.

A lot of kids had gathered around, all of them shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

GhostKing conjured a sword out of nowhere, making Scourge hesitate for a few seconds. Then they got locked in a fierce fistfight.

Espio kept right on walking.

**XxXxXxXx**

**WORLD HISTORY **

**XxXxXxXx**

"Oh, hi, Espio!" Silver waved. "I didn't know you were in this class too!"

"Well, I am." Espio shrugged and sat next to him. "There was another fight in the halls. Guess who it was between."

"Uh...Sonic and Scourge?"

"Close. Scourge was fighting some girl over being king or something."

"Well, that's lame." Silver snickered.

Espio just nodded. That was about when the teacher walked in.

"Hi, class!" she said excitedly.

"This is going to be a good class! I already know it!" Silver squealed.

Mostly, the teacher told her life story instead of teaching actual history. But it was still a good class, like Silver prophesized.

"Ok, class. I'm going to hand out a test to see if you were listening to what I was saying. You will get three extra credit points per right answer, and you can credit these towards tests you might have done not so well on." the teacher handed out pieces of paper.

"First question! What is my favorite colour?"

The class set to work scribbling their answers down.

"Second question! What is my pet guinea pig's name?"

Scribbles.

"Third question! What is the average velocity of an unlaiden swallow?"

"What?" Silver asked.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Right! So if anyone can answer the two questions I'm gonna ask and guess the movie the third one was stolen from, they may request an OC in the next few chapters. **

**QUESTIONS GO AS FOLLOWS:**

**GhostKing's favorite colour. **

**GhostKing's pet guinea pig's name (I used to have two, but one died…*Cries* If you successfully name one of the two, then you win. Name both and you get virtual cookies)**

**The movie this line came out of: what is the velocity of an unlaiden swallow?**

_**AND NO CHEATING**_**. **

**PM me if you're paranoid about others stealing your answers.**

**Well, until next time,**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**

**XxXxXxXx**

**PS: I have a new poll! Go check it out if you have time!**


	9. Final Bell: Heading Home

**HEADING HOME**

**Based on the true events of my traveling by bus.**

**XxXxXxXx**

"You got everything?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Knuckles growled, the backpack he was dragging across the floor so heavy he could barely lift it. "Your detention lasted forever. You're lucky there's a bus waiting to take us away from this demented place."

"TO DA BUS!" Sonic zoomed off.

**ON DA BUS**…

"I hate da bus." Sonic decided. "Partly because I have to share a seat with you, of all people."

"Sonic, where are the seatbelts?!" Silver freaked out.

"I thought you rode on this thing earlier! Why are you freaking out now?"

"Because I was mad at Knuckles back then!" Silver said.

"Ha," Knuckles said from the seat behind them.

The bus started moving and Silver stared out the window, watching all the pretty scenery pass by.

"You are so easily entertained." Shadow sighed from behind them.

"BIRDS!" Silver cheered.

"Hawkward…" Jet muttered from three seats behind them.

"Um…does this bus driver really scare you guys?" Sonic asked as the left rear-view mirror was taken clean off by a tree.

"Nah. Had worse." Knuckles shrugged as they rounded a corner on two wheels.

"Holy crap! If high school isn't going to be the death of me, this bus will!"

**15 MINUTES OF PRAYING TO THE BUS GODS LATER**…

"And you ride this thing every day?! It's amazing you're still alive!" Sonic stumbled from the bus and faceplanted in the grass. "OH, SWEET, STABLE GROUND! I FEARED I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Come on, you drama queen. We have to get this crappy homework done." Knuckles dragged the backpack down the street.

**AT SILVER'S HOUSE**…

"How much math do we have?" Shadow sighed.

"Three-hundred ninety two." Silver said.

"Three-hundred ninety two what?"

"Three-hundred ninety two pages." Silver cried.

"Forget it." Shadow headed for the door.

"Well, we have that five-hundred and thirty three pages of chemistry…the two-hundred twelve pages of world history…" Sonic listed off the stuff they had to do.

"Chaos help us all…" Shadow facepalmed.

**XxXxXxXx**

**One more…wait…TWO more chapters after this! But unfortunately, this will be the last chapter before school starts for me! so there will be a delay on this and my other story I'm working on. But it should only be a week or so. I need to get used to some new teachers and stuff.**

**Once again, short chapter. The upcoming one should be longer and awesome, as it contains a food fight…OOPS! Spoiler! **

**So remember to review, awesome reviewers!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	10. The Next Day

** THE NEXT DAY**

** XxXxXxXx**

** Ok the answers to my questions go as follows. **

** My favorite colour is black. **

** My guinea pigs' names are Ginny and Bandit. Sadly, Bandit passed away :(**

** The movie line is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. **

** Only annabethchase98 answered everything right ;)**

** Everyone else….close enough… ^_^**

** XxXxXxXx**

The day went rather smoothly. Well, aside from dragging Silver onto the bus again and getting more than a day's worth of embarrassment, it was pretty ok.

That is, until lunch.

"AAAAGH! IT'S ALIVE!" Jet dived under the table as his meatloaf took his fork and wielded it like a weapon.

"It was alive yesterday too!" Sonic sighed.

The meatloaf threw the fork at him and knocked him out cold.

Meanwhile, all the other meatloaves had realized what was going on and turned against the kids trying to stomach their lunches. There were loud screams of horror as all the meatloaves grabbed forks and knives and revolted.

"Quick!" Knuckles shouted, flipping a table (rage flip style) and ducking behind it. The others quickly took shelter as globs of alive meat and fireballs shot over their heads.

"It's a war zone!" Charmy squeaked.

"What do we do?" Silver asked. "This table won't hold forever!"

"We have to fight!" Shadow growled. "We must! For the school and the innocents here!"

With that, he jumped from behind the table and began attacking the oncoming meatloaves with Chaos Spears.

"He's so brave..." Sonic cried. "Too bad he's gonna die."

"No one's gonna die!" Blaze declared, standing up. "CHAAAAAAARGE!"

"Nah," Sonic decided when she ran after Shadow.

"What do we do?" Tails freaked out.

A kid taking shelter behind a nearby table made her way over to them. She had short dark brown quills in a half-ponytail, and hazel eyes. She wore a faded magenta tank top, black shorts with a lavender rose printed on the left leg, and black suede boots. She was a freshmen, that much was for sure.

"What are you waiting for?! There's no time to lose!" she hissed.

"But there are fireballs somehow flying through the air!" Silver shouted over the sound of the kitchen exploding.

"Man up!" the girl shouted, rivaling the scariness of the meatloaves and their fireballs. "I'm Kalia the Hedgehog, by the way."

With that, she shouted a war cry and ran off.

"Yeah, Silver. Act like a man." Sonic said.

A piece of meatloaf flew over their table-fort and stuck itself to Sonic's head. It then proceeded to take over his mind.

"DIE, PUNY SOPHOMORES!"

"AAAAAAGH!" The group ditched their table-fort and ran like heck.

"Quick! To the courtyard! We'll be safe there!" Tails threw open the door and continued running.

Outside wasn't much better.

Nearly everyone was taking shelter in the highest branches of the one tree that stood in the middle of the courtyard, the meatloaves surrounding the base of the tree's trunk. Everyone who could fly were on the roof, watching in horror as the meatloaf tried to get the remaining kids.

"HEEEELP!" a nerdy alpaca shouted.

"How do we destroy it?!" Blaze shouted.

"The gravy! The gravy is its only weakness!"

"We'll be right back!" Knuckles promised as he turned and ran back inside the cafeteria.  
Inside was pure chaos. Kids were lying knocked out; fur, feathers, skin, clothes, quills, ect singed; and there was meatloaf everywhere.

"I think the meatloaf's eating Sonic..." Tails trailed off.

"We'll worry about him later." Jet said.

"No...Save yourselves..." a voice said.

The group glanced to the right to see Shadow, something red covering his left arm and face.

"OH, GOOD CHAOS! SHADOW! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Blaze shouted.

"What? It's just ketchup." Shadow shrugged. "But seriously... GET OUT OF HERE."

"The meatloaf's weakness is gravy! There's a ton of that in the kitchen." Vector said.

"Yeah, the kitchen that's blown up." Shadow pointed to the remains of the kitchen.

"Well... Do we have a plan B?" Espio asked.

"Nope." Tails sighed.

"Then we're doomed."

"Yep."

It was at that moment that the cafeteria doors were thrown open. Professor Doofenshmirtz had run in, a weird looking device in his hand.

"Behold! The Meatinator!" he announced, taking aim at the nearest meatloaf and blasting it into oblivion.

A window shattered nearby as Perry the Platypus made a dramatic entrance. He was still yellow from the pervious day.

"Wait, Perry! I'm going to stop the meat-" Doofenshmirtz started, but Perry knocked him out. Meatloaf proceeded to eat his arm.

"Perry! Toss us that gun!" Tails said.

Perry threw them the Meatinator, at the same time punching a fireball away with his hat.  
Tails jumped into the air in slow motion, blasting meatloaf out of the way at the same time. All sound was muted as he cleared a path from where he was to the courtyard door. The others followed in normal motion, a bit scared by he amount of scary Tails was showing.

"Show off." Espio mumbled.

They made it outside, where Tails was finished blasting the rest of the meatloaf. The kids in the tree climbed down.

"WE HAVE BEEN SAVED!" the nerdy alpaca shouted in glee. "THANK YOU, O KIND SOPHOMORES!"

Perry and Tails took a bow.

The nerdy alpaca adjusted giant goggles back on his face and pulled his fingerless gloves on further. "Now let's kick some meat butt! I'm Aris, by the way!"

"Hi, Aris. We need you to try and find an alternate way to destroy the meat. We have this gun, but it's not really good for taking out loads of them at one time..." Blaze sighed.

"I'm on it!" Aris saluted. "See you on the other side if I fail to succeed!" with that, he ran off.

"Another brave soul..." Knuckles shook his head.

** Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria**...

Scourge grabbed a fork and stabbed a meatloaf to death. That done, he and Fiona made their way towards the doors of the cafeteria, where they would he safe in the halls.

Unfortunately, the meatloaf had other plans.

"Are they...guarding the doors?!" Fiona demanded.

"Looks that way." Scourge muttered. "So we're gonna have to fight our way out."

The two of them attacked the meat with forks and knives, or basically anything they could find.

That plan immeadentally backfired.

"It's eating me!" Scourge shouted as the meatloaf bit his arm and refused to let go. "AAHHH!"

"It's got me too!" Fiona growled.

The meatloaf laughed evilly. Just as all hope was lost, there was a shout of, "I'll save you!"  
Fiona couldn't believe it. The white hedgehog from technology was throwing the meatloaf away from them, seemingly with his mind. He extended a hand and said, "Let's get out of here!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Scourge screamed. "FIONA! HELP!"

But she had escaped into the hall.

** XxXxXxXx**

"BEHOLD! THE ANSWER TO OUR PROBABLEMS!" Aris shouted, holding a shaker of salt into the air.

"What's that going to do?" Knuckles demanded.

"Get rid of the meatloaf." Aris said. "I just learned they don't like salt. So if we put this on them, they will die."

"Good!" Blaze grabbed the shaker and flung it at an oncoming hoard of meatloaf.

It screamed a dying cry, and then melted into puddles of tar.

"Gross." Tails cringed.

"FOR NAAARNIA!" Kalia, who was still fighting like a guy from 300, shouted as she grabbed salt and ran forward. "THIS...IS...EMERALD HIGH!"

She proceeded to take out half the meat population.

"Dang." Tails said. Perry, who was nearby, nodded.

"Come on! No time to lose!" Blaze shouted.

**XxXxXxXx**

The cafeteria was saved in a matter of minuets. The remaining kids cheered and clapped for the heroes, the injured being cared for.

"That went well." Sonic grinned. His arm was in a sling from getting gnawed on by the meatloaves, but other than that he was fine.

"We're lucky to be alive." Shadow sighed.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned to see Silver, grinning like a madman. Behind him was Fiona Fox.

"Dude..." Jet stared.

"You were so brave, Silver." Fiona said. "He saved me from the meatloaf."

The group just stared. Perry wolf-whistled.

"YOU!"

They all spun around to see Scourge, who was limping heavily and bearing a lot of cuts and bruises from the attack from the meat. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Silver the Hedgehog." Silver squeaked.

Scourge threw a punch at his face, knocking him off guard. The others just watched as a battle over Fiona started.

"Well, tell me who wins." Knuckles left.

** XxXxXxXx**

** Wow. **

** Ok, I know more of you sent in OCs. They will be in the last chapter here!**

** So until...whenever...**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


	11. Detention

**XxXxXxXx**

**DETENTION**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Sorry I sort of vanished off the face of the earth for a while. My computer crashed and I just had an iPod to write on. I had no good way of uploading, so I sort of vanished. That, and I'm swamped with school and other stuff...**

**I'm probably going to sell my computer and then get a new one...Anyone know a good site to sell old, crappy electronics on? One that will offer a good price?**

**Luckily this is the final chap. After this I'll work on Rise Against until it's finished.**

**XxXxXxXx**

Sonic, Tails, Wave, Jet, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Scourge, Aris, Kalia, Perry and Fiona were all sitting in detention... For SAVING the school from the meatloaves. Along with them were four others.

One was the girl from earlier-GhostKing- who got in a fight with Scourge. Another was a human girl with short red hair and a shirt that said 'I love nerds' on it. They both looked like they were going to burst out laughing.

"What are you here for?" Kalia asked.

"Do you really think the meat could blow up the kitchen on its own?" the redhead giggled. "Nope, that was us! I'm Sarah!"

"Hi, Sarah." everyone said at the same time.

"I'm here for painting the statue out in front." said a hedgefox with a shirt that said 'I'm multitalented...I can talk and annoy you at the SAME TIME!' "I'm Moonlight."

"Hi, Moonlight." everyone said at the same time.

The final kid in detention was a dark crimson and ebony wolf with floppy ears. "I'm here because I am. I don't know what I'm doing here." she admitted.

"I'm Silhouette."

"Hi, Silhouette." everyone said at the same time.

"This is boring." Sarah said.

"Tell me about it." Sonic growled.

"Well, at least no one died or was seriousally injured." Silver said optomisticslly.

"Yep." Jet sighed.

"I know a song that never ends..." Moonlight grinned evilly. "...never ends, never ends. I know a song that never ends..."

"SHUT UP!" Scourge leapt at him and pinned him by his throat on the ground.

"HEY!" Matt Tower, who was in charge of detention, yelled. He had just woken up. "No one is to kill anyone!"

That was about when a guy came running to the door. "Uh...about a million flyswatters and rolls of toilet paper have been delievered to the school..."

"WHAT?!" Matt Tower ran out of the room.

Scourge started laughing, forgetting he was still strangling Moonlight. "That instant delivery promise is crap. This came two days too late."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What would you do with a million flyswatters anyway?" Silhouette asked.

"A flyswatter fight, duh." Scourge grinned evilly. "Let the 176th Hunger Games begin..."

**XxXxXxXx**

**Watch out for those Tracker-Jackers.**

**So that's the end! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
